Shinobi de Suna
by kurolovers
Summary: Alejado de la aldea que le vio nacer, Naruto busca un lugar en el cual pertenecer, le daría a la aldea de la hoja quien era Naruto Uzumaki y le demostraría a sus padres y hermanos que él valía, Kurama y Naruto estarán listo para su nueva aventura como Shinobis de la Arena. NarutoxGaara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey espero que les guste esta nueva historia, sera como un prólogo por ahora, tengan tiempo, primero quiero terminar otra de mis historias pero quería subir de todos modos esto. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Naruto x Gaara**

 **Capítulo 1: Tomando valor.**

Naruto comprendía muchas cosas a su corta edad, sabía que sus padres no lo amaban, tenía dos hermanos, que se llamaban Naruko y en Menma, sus otros hermanos, los dos chicos eran pelirrojos, aunque su hermana tenía los ojos de su padre Minato, es decir azules, mientras Menma tenía el color de su madre Kushina, color gris-violeta, mientras él quien era el mayor era un calco de su padre, rubio y ojos azules, aunque en sus mejillas llevaba tres rayas como si fueran bigotes de animal, tenía cinco años pero sabía el por qué en la aldea era odiado. Pero desde siempre entendió que debía ocultar su apariencia, llevando así conocer al Kyubi, después de otro intento de asesinato hacia su persona en su cumpleaños, allí comprendió muchas cosas que antes no entendía, aquel biju lo ayudo a leer y escribir, nadie lo había hecho antes, solo tenía a Kurama, Kakashi y al tercer Hokage, ellos eran su familia.

Con una conversación con Kurama decidieron irse de la aldea y buscar una aldea que lo quisiera, ya que había oído a "sus padres" quitarle los títulos de los dos clanes en los próximos cumpleaños de sus hermanos, después de todo eran trillizos, bufo por el concepto, su querido Kurama le había propuesto irse, nada lo ataba en ese lugar, cosa que cierta manera era cierta, aunque había obtenido cariño de escasas personas, no podía aguantar todo ese odio y asco por la aldea, con la idea aún dada comenzó a preparar sus cosas que eran muy pocas pero podría sobrevivir por un tiempo, en su huida se encontró con Kakashi, la una persona que amaba como hermano, el mayor lo miro con tristeza al notar su mochila detrás del menor.

-Kakashi-nii.-le llamo con suavidad.

-¿Naruto?.-el nombrado se quitó la máscara que tenía para verle mejor.-¿Qué haces?...estas huyendo..-concluyo haciendo una mueca.

-Y...yo no puedo estar aquí.-desvío la mirada.-No puedo soportar esto nii-san, simplemente no puedo, Kurama me ha dado una idea y he aceptado, por favor no me detengas.-suplicó.

-No lo haré, solo prométeme que te cuidarás.-le acaricio sus cabellos.-¿Quién es Kurama?.-nunca había escuchado ese nombre en la aldea.

-El Kyubi.-aclaro.

Kakashi abrió su ojo impresionado, antes de suspirar, miro al chico con sentimientos encontrados, luego de un largo silencio que ninguno de los dos pudo quitar, hasta que el peligris saco un rollo antes de extenderlo al menor.

-¿Qué es?.-preguntó curioso el niño.

-Esto podría ayudarte en tu viaje, me hará sentir más seguro que estarás bien.-le sonrió un poco.-Escribe tu nombre en él, Naruto.

 **-Es un contrato de invocación, él tiene buenas intenciones, además yo te daré el contrato con los zorros cuando podamos romper el sello.-le dijo el Kyubi.-Debes firmar con tu sangre, solo pon tu nombre.**

Naruto escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de su compañero y del joven Jonin, corto su dedo con sus dientes y escribió su nombre en el papel, Kakashi por otra parte veía al chico que sin preguntarle ya había hecho la parte fácil, sonrió un poco extrañaría al rubio mucho, pero lamentablemente su lealtad estaba en la aldea, aunque comprendía al chico, su maestro había cambiado desde el ataque, apretaba sus puños al recordar el maltrato que hacían con su propio hijo.

-¿Ahora qué hago Kakashi-nii?.-le pregunto sacando al nombrado de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, copia estos movimientos.-de allí comenzó a enseñarle como eran los pasos a seguir con sus manos, al tenerlo más decente le dijo lo más importante.-Ahora di, Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

-Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-hizo lo que pidieron, la palma de su mano toco la tierra y rápidamente aparecieron signos y a los segundos humo mostrando un perro negro pequeño, el animal miro a su alrededor unos momentos.

-¿Quién de ustedes me invocó?.-pregunto cortes.

-Y..yo.-respondió tímido al ver al que parecía cachorro.

-Es un gusto conocerlo maestro.-dijo olfateando al chico, recordando su olor.-¿Necesitas algo de mí?.

 **-Dile que encuentre un buen lugar para descansar y que sea fácil de esconderse**.-murmuro el zorro de las nueves colas a su portador.

-Uh ante todo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Naruto -sonrió alegremente.

-Suski.

-Bien, Suski busca un lugar discreto para descansar por favor.-pidió.

-A la orden.-corrió alejándose de los dos presentes.

-Lo has hecho bien para ser primera vez.-felicito el ANBU orgulloso despeinando el cabello del menor.

Rió feliz.-Gracias, creo que ahora nuestro caminos se separaran aquí nii-san.-hizo una sonrisa triste antes de abrazarlo.-Gracias por estar allí Kakashi-nii.

El peligris le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.-Sólo prométeme que te cuidadas bien Naruto, no quisiera perderte a ti también.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo, Kurama no dejaría que nada me lastimará.-respondió.

-Entonces te lo encargo Kurama-sama.-dijo sabiendo que la bestia le escucharía.

El rubio rió escuchando la voz de su Biju, en ello volvió aparecer la invocación, los dos miraron al recién llegado.

-Encontré un arroyo y un tronco hueco donde usted podrá dormir sin que lo noten maestro.

- **Por esta noche será un buen lugar.-hablo el zorro.-Vamos Cachorro debemos irnos.**

-Me debo ir nii-san.-el rubio abrazo ultima vez al ANBU.

Al despedirse Naruto siguió a la invocación dejando atrás a las personas que apreciaba, con cuidado fue hasta su destino, agradeció al perro por la ayuda.

-Gracias, mañana te llamare por tu ayuda nuevamente, descansa.-se despidió y el perro desapareció en un humo.

Se acomodó en el hueco que había, suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido, apareciendo en su mente, miro las rejas, frunció el ceño, para luego caminar y pasar por allí. El zorro miraba lo que hacía su compañero, dejando que escalada como podía sobre su cabeza, le miro quedarse dormido, Kurama se acomodó un poco sin despertarlo estando alerta de los alrededores; al día siguiente, Kurama despertó a Naruto temprano para seguir su marcha, algo de sus reservas para comer y recuperar algo de energías, volvió a invocar a su nuevo amigo.

-Buenos días Maestro.

-Podrías llamarme Naruto.-suspiro, recogió sus cosas.-Vamos, debemos alejarnos Suski.

Los dos iban caminando en silencio, Naruto estaba inquieto, hasta que se fueran de los límites del lugar se sentiría muy seguro, recogió algunas frutas que encontraba, y a su vez Kurama le contaba las técnicas que sabía, mayormente le contaba los de su clan Uzumaki, escuchaba con atención y practicaba de vez en cuando, Suski a veces se adelantaba para ver si había peligro para su invocador.

-Oye Kurama.-llamo la atención del zorro.

 **-¿Dime cachorro?.**

-¿Dónde deberíamos irnos? No conozco mucho las aldeas cercanas.-preguntó curioso mientras saltaba los árboles.

-Mm estamos entre dos cruces Naruto, después del límite del fuego tendremos dos aldeas, el Iwagakure o Sunagakure.-le respondió pensativo.-Por lo que he oído tiempo atrás en Sunagakure está mi hermano menor de una sola cola el Shikaku también conocido como Ichibi, podríamos ir allí, después de todo el jinchūriki de mi hermano debe tener la misma edad que tú.

Ante aquello los ojos azules del rubio brillaron emocionados.-Entonces vayamos a Sunagakure! Ya está decidido.

Con el plan en mente seguía las indicaciones del zorro y con ayuda de Suski podría avanzar siempre teniendo descansos, después de todo aún era un niño y no sabía controlar perfectamente el chakra, en el tiempo de su huida se había convertido en días, había avanzado pero igual manera le faltaba bastante, en ese tiempo se detenían para practicar algunos jutsus del clan Uzumaki que Kurama sabia más que de memoria, habiendo aprendido sobre el sello, quiso intentarlo, junto chakra en sus dedos y habiendo escuchado las instrucciones del bijuu las coloco en su vientre donde posaba el sello que mostraba su posición como jinchūriki, la giro con decisión, se impresionó como lo que estaba grabado se movía hasta que volvió a desaparecer, sonrió radiante, volviendo a su espacio mental sin dejar de sonreír quito el papel de la jaula, el Kyubi era más libre.

-Uff mucho mejor.-se estiro un poco.-Bien hecho cachorro aprendes rápido.

-Gracias Kurama.-ríe un poco.

-Bien, te lo prometí.-movió una de sus garras haciendo aparecer un rollo.-Ya sabes que hacer.

Sin dudarlo se cortó la mano para escribir su nombre, parpadeo un poco ante la luz, había vuelto a la consciencia, se levantó de su lugar para luego hacer los movimientos con su mano.

\- Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-un humo blanco apareció y allí vio al zorro en miniatura.-Eh ¿Por qué eres pequeño?.

-Así es más seguro por ahora, no quisiera llamar la atención.-bufo la bestia.-¿Quieres entrenar?.

-¡Sí! Quiero ser fuerte para protegerte a los que amo.

Con ello dicho, decidieron avanzar un poco más y buscar un lugar favorable para ellos, pero en el camino se encontró con de ninjas que se habían detenido al verlo, eran renegados, chicos jóvenes.

-¿Que hace un niño solo en el bosque?.-preguntó uno.

Naruto se puso algo nervioso, no era muy fuerte y no querían que vieran a su amigo, que al verlos se había desaparecido para que Naruto no fuera atrapado.

-No te preocupes niño, no te haremos daño.-dijo otro con suavidad, una voz femenina pudo identificar.-Me llamo Konan y mis compañeros son Nagato, kazuku, Hidan, Deidara y Tobi.-presento a cada uno.

-M..me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.-se presentó tímido.

-¿Uzumaki?.-murmuró por lo bajo el pelirrojo.-Yo también soy Uzumaki.

-¿uh?.-Naruto levanto la mirada y vio al pelirrojo con asombro.-Y...ya veo.-sonrió tímido.

-¿Naruto que haces aquí solo?.-preguntó curioso la única chica del grupo.

-Yo huí de mi aldea, no era apreciado, mis padres me odiaban y me olvidaban, sobrevivía por mí mismo, y.-desvío la mirada, no sabía porque le confesaba aquellos extraños pero siguió con su relato.-Ya no podía soportarlo, sus gritos, sus maltratos, su odio sin justificación.-sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.-Preferían a mis hermanos que a mí...

Aquellas palabras enfurecían al grupo, el chico parecía tan inocente, aun así era extraño que el chico sobreviviera tanto en el bosque suponiendo que llevara días.

-¿Cómo te has mantenido mocoso?.-pregunto Hidan.

Los miro unos momentos si confiar en ellos o no.-Yo soy un jinchūriki.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sabia como la gente trataba a los jinchūrikis, miraron al niño con algo de lastima pero comprendían más porque había salido de su aldea.

-Ya veo.-dijo mirando Kazuku al niño con una extraña mirada.

-¿Ha donde te diriges?.-pregunto Tobi curioso, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de ira.

-A Sunagakure.-respondió rápido.-Solo busco una aldea que me acepte.

-Te llevaremos cerca, somos mercenarios.-hablo el líder con seriedad.

-¿Ustedes no tienen un hogar?.-pregunto inocente.

Deidara rió divertido.-No, nunca fuimos aceptados en nuestros hogares, y en el camino nos encontramos.

Kurama y Naruto hablaban en su espacio mental, el zorro noto que no eran malos, por lo menos con él, decidieron dejar y ver que sucedía, aunque el kyubi le comunico que estaría alerta y si había un peligro real tomaría su cuerpo para escapar.

-Entiendo, ¿Nos vamos? Suski debe estar esperándome.

-¿Suski?.-dijo curioso Hidan.

-Mi invocación.-respondió algo avergonzado, los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza para comenzar a seguir al menor pero estaban impresionados que el chico a su edad tuviera un contrato de invocación, después de un rato llegaron a un pequeño refugio, allí vieron a un cachorro negro.

-Gracias Suski, puedes irte a descansar.

-Gracias Maestro.-con eso dicho, se fue dejando un humo blanco.

Con ello todos comenzaron a prepararse para descansar más tarde, Deidara hizo la fogata disfrutando de ello, Konan luego empezó a cocinar la cena para la noche siendo ayudada por el menor, los demás vigilaban los alrededores en precaución. Naruto disfrutaba de ello profundamente, después de todo nunca nadie había sido muy amable con él, si no eran sus seres queridos no contaba en ese momento. Los días pasaron rápidos, todos se encariñaron con el rubio, Hidan y Kazuku les enseñaban sobre Jashin y el dinero, Tobi jugaba con él como otro niño más, Konan le enseñaba uno que otro nueva receta, Nagato le hablaba de algunos sellos que sabía del clan, que era mínimo pero aun así escuchaba todo, cada uno de ellos le enseñaba como defenderse, los jutsus, recordó uno de un rollo que había oído del tercer hogake que era prohibido.

-Ya lo recuerdo.-dijo levantándose del pasto acercándose a Nagato.-Recuerdo un jutsu del viejo, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-al decirlo aparecieron seis clones de él.

-¡Los clones de sombra!.-grito impresionado el peligris.

-Eso es nivel jonin alto, debes tener reservas muy grandes de chakra.-murmuraba Kazuku pensativo.

-Tengo sangre Uzumaki, tenemos mucho chakra pero también está que tengo el chakra del Kyubi-san.-dijo mirando los clones perfectos.

-Esto es perfecto.-dijo Konan emocionada.-Tus clones son tan solidos que será más fácil enseñarte.

-Oh ya veo.-sonrió de forma brillante.-Que genial Dattebayo!.

Con ese nuevo descubrimiento el entrenamiento había mejorado y su destino igual, miraron la arena en el paisaje, Naruto miro al grupo de mercenarios, ellos debían cumplir con algunas misiones para tener dinero, se habían negado en ir, aun algunos no estaban listos de aferrarse a una aldea, además eran buscados aun por su lugar de origen, además debían buscar al segundo jefe de su grupo.

-Cuídate ¿si?.-dijo cariñosa la chica acariciando los cabellos del menor.

-¡Claro! ¿Nos volveremos a ver?.-dijo abrazando a Kazuku que ya acostumbrado solo se dejó.

El otro rubio bufo.-Por supuesto, hablaremos con Yahiko y volveremos a este lugar.-le sonrió.

Asintió contento, pestaño con asombro por la chaqueta con nubes rojas que todos tenían allí, días después supo que el grupo de mercenarios se llamaba Akatsuki, se la puso con rapidez quedándole perfecto.

-¡Gracias!.

-Nunca lo olvides, protege a tus seres queridos Naruto.-habló serio Nagato.

Con algunas despedidas más por todos, Naruto comenzó a caminar por la arena, por las indicaciones de los chicos y de Kurama pudo encontrar la aldea de la arena, conversaba con su bestia, este no había querido salir por precaución aunque el grupo Akatsuki había sido bueno con él, no se fiaba tan fácil, por otro lado el clima caluroso no le gustaba por el momento, aunque su cuerpo se empieza a acostumbrar en los tres días que estuvo caminando, al llegar miro la aldea, los guardias le dejaron entrar después de preguntarle su nombre, miro las tiendas como la gente, hasta que llego a un parque, todos jugaban menos un niño pelirrojo que estaba sentado con una pelota en sus manos y una extraña calabaza en sus espaldas.

- **Él es un jinchūriki.-** dijo Kurama con seriedad.- **Siento la presencia de mi hermano.**

-¿Por qué es tan sólo? Es como si todos lo ignoraran.-murmuró por lo bajo acercándose.

 **-Cada aldea trata diferente a los jinchūriki, no sé muy bien que paso aquí, pero ya lo descubriéremos, estén atento, hay ninjas a los alrededores siguiéndonos.**

Antes de llegar al niño fue interceptado por un ANBU, con renuncia le siguió hasta la oficina del Kazekage, este le miraba atento y con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres en mi aldea?.-pregunto.-Debo decir que jamás esperamos que un niño llegara solo a la aldea.

Naruto se removió un poco.-Solo buscó un lugar al cual llamar hogar.-desvío la mirada.

El Kage frunció el ceño.-¿Qué quieres decir?.

Con renuncia, el rubio comenzó a contar su poca infancia en la aldea de la hoja, sin detener ningún detalle, Kurama estaba alerta y listo de atacar para huir si había malicia en el hombre, el Kazekage hizo una mueca y murmuro para sí mismo insultando a Minato, miro al niño y luego miro fuera del lugar. Antes de que diera su opinión, se escucharon gritos, mostrando otro ataque del bijuu que estaba encerrado de su hijo, mordió su labio por los daños y peligro que estaba dándose en el lugar, sin darse cuenta el rubio salto de la ventana.

-Hey espera.-no alcanzo a agarrarlo.

En el aire Naruto hizo los sellos y murmuro el jutsu de invocación, Kurama salió de un humo blanco, tomando su tamaño real, la gente que gritaba se calló, todo el lugar quedó quieto y en silencio, aunque estaban muertos de miedo por tener al zorro de nueve colas.

-¡¿El niño tiene al Kyubi?!.-grito el jefe de la aldea ya que no alcanzo a preguntarle.

Arriba de la cabeza del zorro de las nueve colas estaba el rubio sentado cómodamente.

-Hey Shukaku ¿Qué demonios haces?.-pregunto gruñendo.

-¿Kurama? Jajajaja es imposible ¿Cómo te has liberado?.-miro a su hermano con duda, era sin duda el maldito zorro.

El nombrado sonrió divertido.-Mi jinchūriki, quito el sello, pero no me iré de él, es mi cachorro.-apunto al rubio que estaba en su cabeza mirando toda su alrededor de forma infantil.

El mapache miro fijamente al otro bijuu, suspiro algo serio.-Gaara y yo no estamos bien, el sello que tomaron para que yo entrara en su cuerpo está mal, nos vuelve loco, mi sed de sangre sale sin control, es difícil tomar el control para el mocoso.

Los dos viajeros estaban sorprendidos.-Comprendo, tienes suerte Shukaku, mi cachorro es un Uzumaki, el clan que domina Fūinjutsu a la perfección.

La bestia de una cola rió casi de forma escalofriante antes de desaparecer y dejar de tener el control, aunque estaba loco por el sello no era estúpido, con Kurama cerca seria derrotado fácilmente, en el fondo de su mente estaba agradecido, el niño pelirrojo estaba inconsciente, el cuarto Kazekage había escuchado todo igual que todo el mundo, el niño había roto un fuerte Fuinjutsu, y el zorro de la nueve cola estaba libre, si tomaba a la mala al rubio terminaría mal, no solo había ahora dos Bijuus, sería suicida.

-Kazekage.-hablo el Kyubi.-Ya sabes lo que quiere mi jinchūriki ¿Que harás? Trataras de tomarlo o serás un hombre decente y no harás nada.-sonrió malicioso.-Si tratas algo extraño, tu aldea quedara extinta con uno de mis ataques.

Era una amenaza, eso estaba claro, asintió lentamente.

-Naruto Uzumaki puedes ser un ciudadano de aquí, bienvenido a la aldea de la arena.

Con eso dicho, la bestia desapareció y Naruto se levantó del suelo, camino hasta el pelirrojo que ya estaba despertando.

-Hola soy Naruto ¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunto inocente y sonriendo.

Gaara miro al niño sorprendido, nadie se le acercaba a no ser que sean los guardias o sus hermanos, sonrojado murmuro.-Gaara.

Asintió.-Bien, vamos a jugar Gaara.-le tomo de la mano y tiro de este para ir a jugar.

Los dos luego de un rato estaban jugando con la arena del pelirrojo, olvidando lo que había sucedido hace solo unos minutos.

 **-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-En otra parte-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Desde la partida del pequeño rubio nadie lo había notado solo el tercer Hokage y Kakashi, prefirieron callar y dejar que el jinchūriki escapara muy lejos para que no fuera atrapado, mirando como los otros dos hijos del cuarto Hokage se empezaban a llenar de arrogancia, usaban el chakra del Kyubi solo para demostrar que eran los mejores, nadie veía nada, pero al mes de la desaparición del chico el clan Namikase-Uzumaki, hubo una conmoción, el cabello rojizo de Kushina y sus hijos perdieron ese color volviéndose un color blanco canoso y los ojos de la mujer y su hijo se volvieron negros, desde allí la familia en secreto notaron que la cantidad de chakra de Kushina era de un nivel normal. Como también habían perdido algo de su juventud, sus cadenas de chakra, era una persona común con cantidad mínima de un chunin alto quizás, comenzando a preocuparlos, pero el tiempo paso y lo olvidaron, aunque hubo una pequeña masacre en el clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha había matado a algunos de su propio clan, por órdenes del cuarto en secreto, ya que se sabía de un posible guerra política, pero nadie supo aquello e inculpaban al chico que había huido al terminar, eso sin contar que era una misión confidencial, le contó a su familia, sin querer irse sabiendo que ellos podrían odiarlo, con sus asuntos claros desertó de la aldea. A los dos años después en Konoha , en la oficina del Hokage, estaba que explotaba, habían querido arreglar un acuerdo con un comerciante importante, pero este pedía que su hija se casada con el hijo primogénito del Kage para seguridad de ningún daño a él y a sus negocios, Minato hizo llamar a Naruto, al pasar la hora nunca llego, los ANBUS buscaron por toda la aldea sin ningún resultado, allí el actual Hokage se dio cuenta que su arma había huido, con enojo pidió a algunos Jonin a buscar por todo el país del fuego en busca del Jinchūriki, si los demás Kages se daban cuenta que habían perdido al chico, podría abrir nuevas guerras de poder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos.**

Han pasado dos años desde los anteriores acontecimientos para muchas personas, Naruto había podido acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, aldea y gente, le gustaba como era el lugar aunque al principio no estaba acostumbrado estar en el desierto, pudo adaptarse con rapidez, igual que los ciudadanos terminaban tomándole cariño al rubio, ayudaba a la gente, jugaba con los niños de su edad y mostró otro lado de sus miedos, Kurama había salido para estirar sus piernas, al principio todos tuvieron miedo aun si este estaba en un tamaño pequeño, pero al ver que no hacía nada, salvaba a algunos de los ciudadanos y se dejaba abrazar por su jinchūriki, terminaron respetándolo como era, otro ser vivo y poderoso, desde que el pequeño Uzumaki se quedó el Ichibi no atacaba y Gaara había ganado un amigo, se hospedo en la casa de una anciana llamada Chiyo y junto a esta estaba un ninja joven llamado Sasori, a las semanas le enseñaron la creación de marionetas, al principio le había costado pero Sasori era un buen maestro y le daba alguno trucos sobre el control de chakra para poder lograr manejar las marionetas, consiguiendo utilizar bien su chakra y su imaginación, tenía en su cintura tres pequeñas marionetas encogidas. Ya a sus siete años habían planeado un viaje con Kurama, era de un asunto importante, fueron hacia la oficina del Kazekage, al esperar que tuviera tiempo entro, mirando al padre de su mejor amigo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto el Kazekage con curiosidad disimulada, era extraño ver al chico en su oficina.

-Uh Kazekage-sama venia por una petición.-hablo el rubio mirando a su Kage.-Kurama y yo debemos viajar...

El mayor frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.-¿El motivo?.-le pregunto con seriedad.

-N..necesitamos ir a la isla que alguna vez fue mi clan y aldea.-respondió mordiéndose los labios.-Quiero ir a investigar, necesitó ver los rollos sobre los sellos para modificar el de Gaara, también buscar algo como herencia de mi clan, Kurama me ha dicho que es mejor ir y si encontramos algo que ayude con mi entrenamiento sería útil para la aldea.

Rasa lo miro pensativo, no podía negarse que su hijo necesitaba ayuda con el sello que portaba, aunque estaba tranquilo al lado de Naruto, cuando sean ninjas no muchas veces el rubio estará presente, además el chico deseaba ir, miraba los pro y los contra antes de suspirar.-Bien, podrás salir de la aldea, pero solo un mes, también iras con un acompañante, no quisiera que fueras solo. Aun cuando eres un jinchūriki y sé muy bien que sabes defenderte, aun eres un niño.

El de ojos azules parpadeo antes de sonreír brillantemente.-Claro viejo, un mes estará bien, igual manera no viajare solo, iré con unos viejos amigos.

-Preferiría que llevadas a Sasori por seguridad, además mostrar a los del consejo que iras con uno de las ninjas de la aldea, solo por precaucion, no puedo darme el lujo de mandar un gran grupo sería muy sospechoso todo eso.

Asintió sin quejas.-Como gustes, le iré a avisar a Gaara.-salió corriendo de la oficina, buscando a su mejor amigo, saludando a la gente termino encontrando al chico afuera de la mansión.

-¡Gaara!.-grito para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, que al verlo sonrió contento.-Te tengo noticias.

-¿De qué trata Naru?.

-Saldré de viaje.-comunico, al ver la tristeza de su amigo le tomo de las manos mirándolo a los ojos.-Solo será un mes, necesito ir a mi antiguo clan, para buscar lo necesario para ayudarte a ti y a Shukaku-sama.-le abrazo.-Así que no estés triste ¡Cuando vuelva jugaremos todo lo que quieras! Después de nuestras clases ¿sí? Necesitare ayuda con Temari-chan y Kankuro sobre las materias que perderé.

-Mamá dice que no se demoren, el control que tenemos es muy inestable, pero tratara de estar bajo control cuando salgan de la aldea.-comunico escuchando a su Bijuu.

Naruto hizo un puchero.-Lo sé, trataremos de no tomar mucho tiempo, mañana saldré así que ¿Buscamos a los otros y jugamos un rato?.

-Uh Uh mis hermanos están adentro, los iré a buscar.-el pequeño pelirrojo corrió adentro, a los dos minutos salió con otras dos personas.

-Yosh vamos Naruto.-dijo emocionado el castaño.

La única chica bufo.-Eres muy molesto Kankuro.-sonrió divertida.

Los cuatro niños corrieron para ir a jugar a las atrapadas, al terminar el día, se abrazaron, Naruto fue a su casa siendo esperado por dos habitantes de allí, la abuela Chiyo le decía algunas historias que conocía de la antigua Uzu, se preparó para el viaje, a la mañana siguiente salieron temprano, el rubio había enviado días atrás un mensaje al grupo de Akatsuki sobre su viaje con Suski, esperaba verlo en el límite del país del fuego, les tomó algunos días llegar, Sasori vio al grupo de mercenarios, siempre le sorprendería que su hermanito los hubiera conocido.

-Konan-nee, Nagato-nii, Tobi-nii, Kazuku-nii, Hidan-nii, Dei-nii.-dijo emocionado abrazando a los nombrados.-¿Uh?.-miro a los nuevos integrantes.

-Oh Naruto-kun has crecido.-dijo Konan sonriendo.-Te presentó a nuestro líder Yahiko, también está el más reciente integrante Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Itachi?.-miro al pelinegro haciendo memoria.-Uh creo que nos hemos visto antes.

Asintió.-Si, es un gusto volver a verte.

Sonrió alegre.-Igualmente.-miro al pelirrojo.-Este es Sasori mi oni-chan.

-¿Así que vas a Uzu?.-preguntó Nagato.

-Sí, Kurama me contó que hubo rollos que jamás se han ido de allí, sería bueno ir a ver, podría encontrar algo interesante.

-Entonces te acompañaremos, ser más seguro.

-Claro, me gustaría, ¿Ya han encontrado una buena aldea?.-pregunto sentándose en el pasto.

Algunos negaron con la cabeza.-¡¿Por qué no vienen a Suna?! Es una buena aldea, la gente es muy agradable.

-Lo pensaremos Naruto.-hablo el líder.

Desde allí tomaron vuelo, iban saltando por los árboles, en tres días ya iban en la mitad del camino cuando Naruto se detuvo.

 **-¿Sientes eso cachorro?.-** hablo el bijuu desde el interior del rubio.

El rubio cerró los ojos, concentrado sintiendo la mirarás de sus amigos, frunció el ceño.

-En dos kilómetros adelante hay gente en el subsuelo, siento la agitación del chakra.-murmuro.

-¿Deberíamos investigar?.-preguntó cauteloso el Uchiha viendo a los demás.

-No sería malo ver, estamos en un territorio enemigo.-dijo Sasori.-Además por lo que escuchado Konoha aún sigue buscando a Naruto.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.-Esta decidido, Naruto quédate atrás.-ordeno Yahiko, pero al ver la reacción del menor prefirió interrumpir las quejas que iba a decirle.-Y no, es mejor prevenir si son muchos ninjas te verían a ti y te usarían como rehén.

Primero buscaron el escondite, que gracias a Itachi lo encontraron en una roca, ingresaron al lugar, apenas había luces, escucharon gritos, algunos se estremecieron, Naruto miraba todo el lugar con miedo, pero siguió a los demás hasta encontrar experimentos con gente, Nagato y algunos del grupo hicieron muecas.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?.-pregunto para sí mismo Deidara mirando como esos experimentos estaban en la locura.

-Ya no son personas.-respondió una voz infantil, miraron a un peli naranja sentado en una de todas las jaulas, hablaba con monotonía.-Somos experimentos de Orochimaru.

-¿Por qué tú no estás como los demás?.-pregunto curioso el pequeño rubio.

-Puedo controlar el sello maldito.-respondió antes de gritar por lo bajo, vieron como flamas negras corrían por su cuerpo que se originaba en el hombro.-Ngh.

Sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Naruto ingreso a la celda, levanto su mano y chakra verde apareció, se concentró en el punto y pidió ayuda a Kurama, no quería que ese niño sufriera, el Kyubi suspiro y le ayudo. A los dos minutos se alejó, el niño le miro sorprendido.

-Con esto ya no dolerá por un tiempo, he desactivado el sello de forma temporal, uh aun no se muy el Fūinjutsu por ahora eso servida, por cierto me llamo Naruto ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Me llamo Jūgo, Naruto-sama.-se levantó con algo de dificultad.-Todo el mundo aquí está loco, algunos se matan entre sí.

-¿Sabes cuándo vuelve Orochimaru?.-pregunto Konan ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Vuelve cada semana para ver cómo van sus investigaciones o traer más gente.

-Hay que destruir este lugar.-ordeno Nagato.-No podemos dejar esto aquí, sería un problema que se liberen.

-Tienes razón Nagato.-asintió Yahiko.

-Deberíamos ver si hay alguien como Jūgo, que no esté en la locura.-propuso Sasori.

-Yo puedo ayudar.-hablo emocionado Naruto, se mordió el dedo e invoco a su compañero perruno.-Sasku busca a alguien tranquilo pero no sea peligroso.

-A la orden Naruto.-corrió por los pasillos.

-Eso nos da tiempo.-dijo Kazuku.-Que molesto, vamos idiota.-arrastro a Hidan.

-¡¿Qué?! O..oye puedo caminar sólo.-gruño molesto el inmortal.

Itachi con Tobi se fueron por otro camino, luego de quince minutos volvieron con el perro de Naruto con una niña pelirroja, un niño peliblanco y un adolescente pálido.

-Son los únicos que estaban más que calmados y no parecen agresivos.-informo Hidan.

-Bien, vámonos.-ordeno Yahiko siendo seguido por todos los demás fuera del escondite, al estarlo, el peli naranja hizo aparecer dos personas casi idénticas a él.

-Destruyan todo.-ordeno antes de darse vuelta y ver a su equipo.-Nos alejaremos de este lugar y allí curaremos a estas personas.

Sin protestas salieron de allí escuchando algunas explosiones después de haberse alejado a una buena distancia.

-¿Qué era eso?.-preguntó curioso uno de los niños.

-Puedo invocar por decirlo marionetas vivas que tienen una atribución, los llamo pain.-explico lo más breve posible.

Al alejarse una buena distancia construyeron un pequeño campamento para descansar y comer.

-¿Cómo se llaman?.-pregunto el rubio curioso, aunque impresionado al tener a Jūgo detrás de él mientras le miraba.

-Tks me llamo Karin.-habló la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño, ajustando sus lentes.

-Me llamo Suigetsu.-les sonrió divertido.

El peliblanco mayor bufo.-Yo soy Kimimaro.

-Soy Naruto es un gusto conocerte.-los miro unos segundos y a los segundos apareció un humo en su cabeza apareciendo la bestia con cola.-Este es mi compañero Kurama.

Gruño.- **Solo hago esto porque mi cachorro realmente los aprecia**.-Suspiro antes de acercarse a cada uno de los rescatados y dio un poco de su chakra, a los minutos después los niños y el adolescente se veían más saludables.- **Tu enfermedad sí que fue fácil de eliminar**.-dijo mirando a Kimimaro que se sorprendió.- **Listo mocoso, no me molestes hasta llegar a Uzu**.-después de eso volvió dentro de su jinchūriki.

-Que genial, Kurama es impresionante.-río un poco.

-G..gracias.-murmuro sonrojada la chica mirando sus brazos que ya no tenían cicatrices de mordidas.

Nagato revolvió los cabellos de su primo orgulloso, Tobi jugueteo con Suigetsu y Karin, Naruto hablaba con Kimimaro con Hidan que pedía a su dios Jashin por sus futuros enemigos.

Al día siguiente partieron a su destino, se ocultaban de los pequeños pueblos que veían igualmente de los ninjas de Konoha, pidieron un barco que se aproximada a su destino. A la semana ya habían llegado a unos remolinos que ocultaban la isla, Naruto con algo de ayuda de Kurama camino por el agua y toco una barrera con algo de su sangre calmando los remolinos y dejándoles un camino en cual seguir, al pasar a un terreno seguro, se bajaron, Sasori miro serio la destruida isla.

-Es por aquí.-dijo concentrado el menor, caminando por la construcción destruida, llegaron a una estatua de ave fénix, Nagato también la miro, esparcieron la sangre en ello, unos segundos después este brillo y como si cobrara vida el ave se movió.

-Sangre Uzumaki.-hablo mirando a los chicos, dirigió su mirada al niño.-Príncipe de Uzu.

-¿Príncipe yo?.-parpadeo confundido.

-Sí, tu madre es descendiente de la realeza hasta hace dos años, tu eres el líder del clan, ella rompió el legado de nuestro clan.

-¿Legado? ¿Puedes explicarnos mejor?.-pidió Nagato, los demás estaban en silencio escuchando.

-Los Uzumaki maldijeron su sangre, después de ver muchas muertes y avaricia por su poder ellos se maldijeron, aquel que rompe lo que somos pierde lo que a los Uzumaki nos hace reconocidos, tienen una gran cantidad de chakra, la longevidad más lento que los demás humanos y fuerte, también pueden usar su Kekken las cadenas de chakra, quienes dejan abandona a su hijo, los mata sin razón, los regala o los cambia por dinero pierden eso, los niños eran lo más importante para el clan.-dijo serio.-Tu madre la antigua princesa de Uzu rompió la reglas de proteger, cuidar y amar a sus hijos y dar su vida si es necesario, ella y tus hermanos ya no son Uzumaki.

-Y..ya veo.-mordió su labio impresionado.-¿Sabes dónde esta los rollos de mi clan?.

-Sí, están escondidos en una ruina detrás de mí, puedes llevarte todo lo de aquí, si me necesitan solo llámenme, soy Tetsu.-desde allí se volvió estatua.

-Eso ha sido muy informativo.-suspiro Nagato mirando a su primo.-Así que el líder eh.-sonrió divertido.

El chico hizo un puchero.-No es gracioso, busquemos los rollos y guardémoslo en sellos de almacenamiento para llevarlos a Suna.

-Esto será para largo.-se quejó Deidara.-Quisiera explotar algo de aquí.

Se cruzó de brazos.-Madura Deidara.-dijo Sasori de forma monótona.

Buscaron la entrada a la biblioteca, cosa que no fue tan difícil, vieron varios rollos, todos tenían varias técnicas de sellado y algunos jutsus de todos los elementos básicos y avanzados. Les tomo dos días terminar, aunque otros cinco en explorar por completo toda la isla, para estar seguros que no perdían nada, encontrando algunas armas, dinero y algunos objetos banales, Naruto tomo algunos sobre el tema de sellado, quería ayudar a su Gaara, Kurama estaba dando paseos por allí, a su lado estaba Jūgo y Karin, desde que llegaron los dos chicos no se separaban de él, cosa que no le molestaba al contrario, le hacía sonreír, habló con Nagato del tema, pidiendo ayuda en algunos conceptos, pero aprendía rápidos, los demás habían encontrado jutsus interesante pero antes pidieron a los dos chicos del clan si les dejaba usarlos, no querían enfurecer al espíritu guardián del lugar, Naruto no tenía problemas con dejarlos usar algunos de los rollos, el tiempo que les quedaba lo usaron para practicar, el rubio tiro de los hilos de chakra moviendo su marioneta en forma de humanoide, escuchaba los consejos de su hermano Sasori de cómo usarlo en ataque y defensa, al estar preparados dejaron la isla sin antes despedirse del fénix.

El regreso fue más rápido o eso así lo sentía en niño zorro, pero al llegar al terreno de la arena miro a sus amigos, había escuchado a Yahiko de darle una oportunidad a la aldea, y los demás aceptaban queriendo sentir nuevamente el deseo de proteger un lugar y también llamarlo un hogar, estaban cansados de ser mercenarios, al llegar a la entrada saludaron a los guardias, para luego ir en dirección a la oficina del Kazekage, en el camino, los aldeanos saludaban a Naruto y a Sasori por su regreso, aunque miraban dudosos a sus compañeros, al llegar tocaron la puerta como pudieron todos entrados.

-Así que ¿Alguien me explica como sucedió esto?.-preguntó Rasa cruzándose de brazos viendo a los recién llegados.

-Oye viejo, traje a mis amigos, ellos quieren ser parte de la aldea, ah y salvamos a unos chicos.-dijo animado el rubio menor.

Sasori suspiro.-Encontramos uno de los escondite de Orochimaru.-ante esa mención notaron la expresión del Kage había cambiado.-Allí vimos sus experimentos, estos cuatro chicos eran los menos afectados de allí.-miro a los jóvenes.-Él es Jūgo, Karin, Suigetsu y Kimimaro.-presentó a cada uno.-Pensé que era mejor traerlos.

Rasa suspiro pesadamente.-Tu sí que traes sorpresas mocoso.-miro a Naruto antes de sonreír y ver a los mercenarios.-Estoy sorprendidos de encontrarme con gente del libro bingo, pero si es su deseo, les daré una oportunidad como ninjas de mi aldea, por favor díganme sus nombres, es más que formalidad.

-Se lo agradecemos Kazekage.-hablo Yahiko haciendo una reverencia.-me llamo Yahiko.-dijo el peli naranjado.

-Yo soy Hidan, la matanza es el precepto más importante de la fe de Jashin.-sonrió divertido.

Bufo el mascarado.-Eres molesto, soy Kakuzu, espero conseguir buen dinero.

-Soy primo de Naruto, Nagato.-murmuro soltando una pequeña sonrisa el pelirrojo mayor.

-Soy Konan un gusto.-la chica le sonrió.

-Yo soy Deidara ¡El arte es una explosión!.-dijo de forma infantil.

-Me llamo Itachi.-suspiro un poco al notar la mirada inquisitiva del líder de la aldea.-Si, soy un Uchiha.

Tobi se removió inquieto antes de suspirar pesadamente.-Bien, creo que deberé ser honesto en esto.-llevo su mano a su máscara antes de retirarla, todos le miraron por la cicatrices en un lado de su cara.-Me llamo Obito Uchiha, pero también me llaman Tobi.-el pelinegro menor le miro entrecerrando los ojos pero estuvo callado, ya pediría respuestas a su pregunta.

-Bien, por ahora como comienzo se les dada el rango de Chūnnin, ya después de su desempeñó podrán ser ANBU o Jonin.-comunico haciendo los papeles en el proceso, pero se detuvo para entregar las bandas ninjas de la aldea, cada uno toco y puso donde anteriormente estaba la de su aldea.-Por ahora en su hospedaje podrán con el hotel hasta que encuentren una casa en venta o se manden a construir.

Asintieron con comprensión, tampoco se iban a quejar, en el fondo estaban contentos de pertenecer en alguna aldea, esperaba ser aceptados por completos, se prometieron a sus maneras y en silencio que protegerían la aldea de la arena con su vida.

Rasa dirigió la vista a los otros jóvenes.-Mientras tanto ustedes, creo que tienen casi la misma edad que Naruto, si no me equivoco, así que serán llevados a la Academia, aunque Kimimaro hará las pruebas de rutina y si va bien, podre ponerte en un equipo Genin, se quedaran con los otros por el momento, pueden retirarse.

Cada uno salió, el rubio estaba ansioso, quería ver a su Gaara, con apuro se despidió de todos antes de ir corriendo hasta la mansión del Yodaime, corrió hasta el patio de atrás, viendo como su pelirrojo mejor amigo moldeaba la arena a su antojo, este se detuvo al escuchar sus pisadas, su cara triste cambio a una de felicidad, corriendo y abrazando al rubio.

-¡Naruto volviste!.-grito sonriendo.

Rió divertido correspondiendo el abrazo.-Por supuesto, no dejaría solo a Gaara.-beso su mejilla sonrojado, haciendo sonrojar al contrario.-Hice nuevos amigos, después te los presentare, ¿Que me perdí en la aldea?.

Conversaron para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pasó las horas y se les había unido los otros hermanos del jinchūriki de Shukaku.

-¿Encontraste algo bueno?.-preguntó Temari con curiosidad en la mesa.

-Pues.-miro pensativo el techo.-Hay muchas cosas interesante en los rollos de mi clan, pero por el momento Kurama me ha dicho que me concentre en mejorar mi control de chakra antes de hacer algo con respecto a los sellos, ya que un mal cálculo y mal cantidad de chakra podría ser peligroso, por ahora puedo modificar un poco el sello de Gaara, pero lo haré más adelante porque soy un principiante y no quisiera lastimarlo.-dijo mirando a los hermanos.

Kankuro asintió comprensivo.-Bueno, siempre que estés cerca de Gaara el control será estable.

-Sí, tomate todo el tiempo en ello Naruto, no te presiones.-pidió la rubia.

Asintió lentamente.-Si, lo sé, Kurama me dice lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola hola hace tiempo no actualizaba :( lo se soy mala con ello, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, espero que disfruten el capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto aprovechando que aun estoy de vacaciones y que agradezco a todos los que me apoyan de verdad son un amor de personas**_  
 _ **Por cierto, estoy sin pc por ello si hay falta de ortografía por favor perdón**_  
 _ **Ya sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura que es algo corta perdón**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: el tiempo vuela**_.

Menma y su hermana Naruko eran los héroes de la aldea, tenían todo fácil, con el poder del Kyubi se creían invencibles, lo mejor de lo mejor, eran adorados por todos y los mas populares de la escuela ninja, con el tiempo habían muchas dudas de los cambios pero nadie pregunto, aun así con 10 años eran dos gemelos mas arrogantes que habían pero nadie les discutía nada, ahogados en la admiración, eran los mejores de las clases y en dar con los jutsus, cada uno tenia un club de fans, para Menma su mejor amigo era Sasuke Uchiha, mientras Naruko lo era Hinata Hyuga.

Estaban por dar su examen ninja para convertirse en Genin, los dos Namikaze sabían que lo lograrian. Ellos habían olvidado que tenían un hermano.

Algunos de los chicos no los soportaba, sus actitudes ni caían ante todos, Minato trataba de encontrar a su arma que no daba ningún resultado, no se rendiría tan fácil, sabia que estaba vivo, porque nadie había comentado nada sobre la liberación del Kyubi en ninguna parte del mundo shinobi.

Kushina por otra parte, trataba desesperadamente sacar sus cadenas de diamantina que eran su fuerza, la demostración de que era una persona importante, aunque s veces lo olvidaba y sacaba burla de ser la esposa del Hokage, consentía a sus hijos en todo capricho como a ella igual, ya no era la misma Kushina Uzumaki que algunos habían admirado, ahora solo se quedaban callados por no provocar problemas.

Kakashi suspiraba cansado de todo, lo único que lo animaba eran las cartas que se enviaba con Naruto, a trabes de su invocación perruna que con el tiempo había crecido, aun así lo seguía extrañando mucho, ya no le tenia ningún respeto a la gente que había considerado sus padres, sabia a cierta medida que ellos ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Siempre ha querido pensar que su Kushina y Minato hubieran tratado mejor a Naruto las cosas hubieran sido diferente, había sido maestro entre los equipos pero todos habían fallado, el no encontraba digno a nadie. Hasta que el mismo Hokage le había ordenado ser el sensei de su grupo especial que iba a ser conformado por Menma, Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura, estaba disgustado pero no comento nada, les daría la prueba como normalmente hacia para ver como trabajaban en equipo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la arena, estaba Naruto Uzumaki era la adoración de la aldea, seguía siendo el chico mas dulce y caritativo que había, ayudaba a cada aldeano en lo que podía, desde su llegada habían comprendido mejor como eran tratados los jinchūriki y sintieron algo de culpa por tratar mal al hijo de su Kage, con eso fueron mas flexible con el pelirrojo, de igual manera estaban encantados de los nuevos integrantes ninjas que protegían su aldea. Cada uno de los mercenarios se sintió acogido en su nuevo hogar, encantados por su hospitalidad, Naruto aun vivía con Sasori y la abuela Chiyo, aprendiendo por completo el arte de las marionetas, también mejoro su control de chakra con Kurama, quien veía como un padre y maestro, tenia una buena relación con todos los de su aldea, su biju era respetado como era debido, el mismo Kurama disfrutaba del nuevo ambiente.

Con sus 10 años estaba feliz con su nueva familia, tenía una buena relación con Gaara y sus hermanos, sabían que serian un grupo cuando pasen el examen de la academia.

También sin saberlo o comprenderlo mucho se hizo el líder del grupo junto a sus amigos que había salvado tiempo atrás, Jūgo siempre lo seguía, Karin lo idolatraba junto a Suigetsu, Kimimaro era servicial con él, lo trataba casi como un hermanito, a Naruto no le importaba era feliz y eso era lo que siempre había soñado.  
-Ah mañana es el examen ninja.-hablo Temari sentada en el patio con todos, habían estado practicando los jutsus necesarios.

Bufo el bijuu de una cola, puesto sobre los hombros de su Jinchūriki.-Esos es mas fácil y Gaara es el mejor.

Kurama lo miro divertido, acostado en el cabello del rubio.-Cualquiera de los niños lo pasara, no seas engreído hermano.

Hace dos años Naruto le había enseñado a Gaara con su sello dañado el como sacar a su Bijuu de su interior, Shukaku estaba más controlado ante la cercanía de su hermano mayor, aunque igualmente había momentos de violencia, de igual manera se llevaba mejor con su portador, aunque el problema de sueño era algo que no podían resolver por completo, pero habían logrado que Gaara tomada algunas siestas entre las semanas que no duraban mas de una hora, pero algo era algo.

-Mañana seremos Genin.-hablaba animada la pelirroja.

-Si y comenzaremos las misiones como a los Akatsuki.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Ellos son Jonin ¿Crees que sean nuestros maestros?.-pregunto curioso Kankuro.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.-No lo se, papá no ha hablado de eso, solo se que Naruto estará en mi equipo.

El rubio sonrió abrazando a su mejor amigo.-¡Por supuesto! Jajaja nadie me alejada de Gaara.-le sonrió divertido haciendo sonrojar al nombrado.  
Todos notaban como los dos jinchūriki iban a su mundo, algunos les divertía eso, aún eran jóvenes pero sabían el concepto de amor, y ellos dos definían eso, podrían decir que estaban enamorados.

-¿Crees que se den cuenta?.-preguntó Karin a su mejor amiga.

-Siendo lo despistado que es Naruto no.-le respondió Temari viendo a los dos jóvenes.-Pero se ven tan bien juntos.-sonrió encantará.-No me molestaría que Naruto sea parte oficial de la familia, papá no le importaría.

Las dos chicas reían, cambiaban los temas como jóvenes que eran, Naruto y Gaara se tomaban de la mano, cosa que hacían desde que se conocían, el pelirrojo se sonrojaba a veces, los dos bijuu miraba a sus respectivos jinchūriki antes de mirarse.

-¿Que dices hermano?.-sonrió el zorro divertido.  
El mapache sonrió igualmente.-Se lo que quieres hacer y me apunto zorro idiota.

El jinchūriki de nueve colas iba caminando por la calle junto a su compañero bestia, con el tiempo cambio su forma de vestír, usando una chaqueta color rojiza con negro, pantalones negro ninja y sus zapatos ninjas negras, saluda con una sonrisa a la gente, relajado de que la clase terminara temprano ese día, cada uno de sus amigos se despidió para practicar o descansar, él quiso estar relajado como la mayoría.

-Cachorro.-hablo Kurama sin dejar de caminar, los dos habían aprendido que podían comunicarse de forma mental al estar conectados por el sello.

-mm.-zumbo escuchando a su amigo.

-Vamos al sendero.-dijo cambiando su destino.

Ninguno de los dos hablo en el camino, el rubio miro al bijuu curioso pero no comento nada hasta llegar a su destino, se sentaron en la arena, cómodos Naruto espero que hablaba Kurama.

-Deberías entender que pronto te veras con tu familia...-hablo el zorro levemente preocupado, después de todo estos años que habían viajado y conocido otras aldeas, nadie había dicho que Naruto Uzumaki estaba en Suna.

Y eso el bijuu sabia que era porque adoraban el chico, tenia cierta aura de liderazgo y a su vez atrayente, su personalidad era un bonus mas en ello, con las personas que había conocido y encontrado, cada uno quedo marcado después de conocer a Naruto, le era divertido ver como su jinchūriki hacia las cosas, de como estaba cambiando el mundo ninja con su bondad, sinceridad y fiereza. Sin embargo, recordó a Konoha, el lugar en donde fue torturado, despreciado, aun mantenían contacto con Kakashi, este de igual manera les informaba algunas cosas sobre su antiguo sensei, tenía cierto miedo de como toda confianza y alegría que había adquirido con el tiempo su cachorro cayera por esa podrida familia.

El de ojos azules miro el cielo despejado, sintiendo el aire del desierto, recordando lo que había sido su antiguo hogar, esas risas, los desprecios, el odio, su miedo, su tristeza, él ya no era ese mismo chico, el tenia una mejor familia, tenia un mejor lugar en que pertenecer.

-Lo sé... En algún momento sabrán en donde estoy, las misiones que me darán como Genin serán para ponerme en prueba.-hablo serio.-Aun cuando hemos vivido muchas aventuras.-sonrió ante los recuerdos.-No se si estaré listo para ver a Menma y a Naruko, o a mis padres pero.-le sonrió de forma sincera.-Ya no estoy solo Kurama, mi sueño de niño fue cumplido hace años atrás, ya no tengo miedo de caminar por las calles o la necesidad de robar comida.-acaricio la cabeza del zorro.-Además si todo me falla, si todos me dejan, se que siempre estarás allí para mi, porque eres mi padre.-río un poco.

Kurama sonrió escuchando esas palabras.-Si.-miro hacia el desierto igual que su cachorro.-Ya no estamos solos Naruto...

Se quedaron allí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, el kyubi entendía ese sentimiento, porque él tampoco estaba solo ahora, estaba contento de haber conocido a Naruto, cada entrenamiento que le hacía, cada esfuerzo que él veía en el rubio, su fuerza, su determinación hacia que valiera la pena sus decisiones y sabia de corazón que no se arrepentía.

-Ya sabes que hacer cachorro.-ordeno luego de un gran silencio.

-Si.-asintió serio, se acomodó para comenzar a meditar, la poca arena cerca comenzó a levantarse por la presión de chakra que circulaba el rubio.

-Muy bien, vas mejorando.-felicitó.-Ahora quiero máxima concentración Naruto, primero una cola.  
Sin tener respuesta, el chakra comenzó a acumularse rodeando al chico, formándose una imagen de zorro con chakra rojiza con una cola.-Grr

-Mantenlo.-le ordeno Kurama, lo observo con cuidado antes de moverse.-Otro.

Unos segundos después apareció otra cola, Naruto aun estaba en su meditación, tratando de aguantar el chakra.-Ah ah.-jadeaba un poco.-Kum...Kurama.-murmuro abriendo sus ojos, que ya no eran azules si no rojizos, sus mejillas eran mas rasgadas y sostenía unos colmillos, sus uñas se alargaron simulando garras.-Me siento mas ágil.

La bestia bufo.-Por supuesto que si tonto, tienes los instintos de un zorro, tus sentidos están mas alertas, tu limite hasta ahora son tres colas, algo impresionante de un niño como tu, pero debe ser por la cantidad de exceso que cargas en chakra que tu cuerpo esta acostumbrado, además mi chakra es medianamente curativa así que cualquier cosa que este mal se esta curando, debemos practicar más esos limites, pero vamos en buenos pasos. Sin duda cuando te vea listo podremos probar el siguiente paso, solo recuerda no perder la concentración o sino tu lado salvaje atacara enemigo como amigos.

-Lo se Kurama, por eso prefiero practicar sólo, no quiero lastimar a nadie por mi falta de entrenamiento.-dijo disgustado antes de retirar el manto de chakra, siempre cuando terminaba se sentía un tanto cansado, después de todo usaba el chakra de Kurama.-¿No es molesto siempre darme chakra Kurama?.-pregunto curioso.

El zorro se dentro frente a su cachorro.-No, lo que doy es una cantidad muy mínima, además eso se repone rápido, ayuda que ahora tengo formas de reponer energías.-sonrió moviendo sus colas divertido, los alimentos y relajaciones habían ayudado bastante reponer energías pérdidas de décadas atrás.

-¡Eso es genial!.-grito animado.

-Tu jamas te cansas.-dijo divertido el Kyubi antes de estirarse.-Es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, hay que dejar tu cuerpo descansar, mañana es un día importante.

En algún momento perdieron el tiempo en ese lugar, cuando alguien se poso a su lado.

-Naruto ¿Que haces aquí?.-preguntó Konan.

-Ah Konan-nee.-le sonrió al verla.-Solo descansando.

Al instante apareció otra persona que bufo.-Es extraño de ti, ya que eres todo menos tranquilo.-hablo Itachi divertido.

Haciendo un puchero, el menor se levanto.-Mañana tengo mi examen y quiero guardar chakra.

Los dos adultos se rieron, el chico tenia mas chakra que toda la aldea junta y el rubio lo sabia.

-Bien, bien pero debes volver a casa antes de que Chiyo-sama se preocupe.-ordeno la chica.

Rió divertido.-Eso jamás pasara, la vieja solo le encanta tirarme bromas.-aun así se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar, y a Kurama, este quiso tomar una siesta y volvió dentro de su portador.-Pero ya viendo la hora, estará pronto listo la cena, Sasori-nii aun no llega de la misión con los otros.

Los dos adultos negaron.-No, pero ya falta poco para su día limite.-dijo el pelinegro.-Además somos los mas fuertes ¿Recuerdas? Ellos llegaran bien, y cuando lo hagan quiero que les muestres esa banda que muestra que eres oficialmente un ninja.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y le sonrió entusiasmado.-¡Claro que si! Y también le diré que Gaara es mi novio.-con eso dicho se fue del lugar saltando los techos.

Dejando a los otros dos solos, Konan río encantada pensando en la linda pareja que ellos dos serian, mientras Itachi negó con la cabeza igualmente divertido, todo el mundo sabia el enamoramiento de los dos jinchūriki y eran felices por la futura pareja.

-Te apuesto que Gaara accidentalmente lo ataca con su arena.-apostó el Uchiha.-El que gana se queda con el dinero del otro en la próxima misión.

La chica lo miro antes de sonreír.-Hecho, yo te apuesto que se desmaya.

Se tomaron de la mano cerrando el trato, esperaban a la mañana para ver quien ganaba. Al llegar a su casa, entro mirando el lugar para luego escuchar los murmullos de la abuela, sabiendo que la mujer lo había escuchado entrar fue directamente a la cocina.

-¿Que tienes preparado hoy abuela?.-preguntó mirando la olla.

-Curry.-le respondió revolviendo la comida.-Has llegado algo tarde ¿Con Gaara?.

Negó con la cabeza mientras ponía la mesa para dos.-No, él se fue con Temari y Kankuro a su casa, yo fue a caminar con Kurama.

-Ya veo, mañana es el inició de tu verdadero desempeñó como ninja.-dijo sirviendo la comida.

-¡Si!.-sonrió contento.-Seré el mejor ninja que puede tener Sunagakure.-declaro.

La mujer rió por lo bajo.-Claro, claro.-dijo divertida " _Cuando ya lo eres Naruto_ " pensó para si misma.-¿Cómo vas con lo que te enseñe?.

-Muy bien Chiyo-san.-dijo orgulloso.-Con la práctica de Kurama-sensei he podido obtener mejor idea de utilizar mi chakra y regularla de mejor manera, así no explotan mis marionetas por la cantidad de chakra.-explicó animado mientras comía.

La conversación iba sobre las prácticas y la academia, el rubio contaba lo que entraba y como lo haría, a lo largo de los años había aprendido mucho con sus amigos y en sus viajes, y ciertamente tener ayuda a de un bijuu ayudaba mucho. Era una persona muy inteligente, había aprendido el Ninjutsu del clan Uzumaki, las cadenas de Diamantina, igualmente su primo lo logro.

Al día siguiente, Naruto iba camino hacia la academia con ánimos, en su camino se encontró con Karin y Jūgo, rápidamente iniciaron una conversación sobre como le iba a ir. En la tarde ya habían terminado el examen, Gaara estaba a su lado riendo al hacerle bromas a su hermano, después de una hora se dieron los resultados, como era de esperar todos ellos habían pasado, estaban en el patio cuando algunos junin aparecieron.

-Reunanse todos, se les dará el equipo de forma inmediata.-hablo uno con seriedad, desde allí empezaron agruparse entre equipos junto con su sensei.-Equipo nueve, conformado por Kankuro, Karin y Suigetsu, su sensei es Yahiko.-leyó, apareciendo el pelineranja sonriendo a su grupo.-Y el último el equipo uno se conforma, Naruto, Temari, Jūgo y Gaara, su sensei es Obito.  
Los cuatro se reunieron con el Uchiha, que cotidianamente usaba su máscara naranja cuando salia de misiones.

-Tobi-sensei ¿No estas cansado? Digo debes haber vuelto hace poco de tu misión.-pregunto Karin curiosa por uno de sus cuidadores.

El mayor rió.-Si, llegue hace una hora, fui notificado hace poco de esto, pero bueno uno sigue las ordenes del Kazekage.-se encogió de hombros.-Cambiando de tema, no necesito saber sus habilidades eso es un desperdicio de tiempo, en dos días los quiero ver en la entrada de la academia descansados pero con energías, empezaremos con algunas misiones de menor rango.-comunicó mirando cada uno.

Todos los genin asintieron ante su nuevo maestro, asumían también que este necesitaba descansar del viaje.

-Entonces puedes retirarse, los veo mas tarde chicos.-se despidió el mayor marchándose a su casa.

La rubia suspiro.-Pensé que iba a ser emocionante este día.-se quejo.

Naruto rió ante su comentario.-Bueno, por lo menos pasamos con las mejores notas los exámenes, el viejo prometió dar un buen festín.-alego, sabiendo que todos celebrarían en la casa de los hijos del Kazekage junto a los Akatsuki, miro a su pelirrojo favorito antes de tomarle de la mano.-Por cierto Gaara ¿Piedes venir conmigo un momento?.

El nombrado parpadeo confundido.-Uhh si, claro Naru.-se alejaron del grupo, ya que estarían esperando a sus otros amigos para irse todos juntos, al estar lejos de los oyentes Gaara miro a su mejor amigo.-¿Sucede algo malo?.

El contrario negó con la cabeza.-Para nada.-sus mejillas se volvieron algo rojas.-Me prometi a mi mismo que cuando me convirtiera en un Genin...-suspiro tratando de decir las palabras correctas, le miro a los ojos.-Me gustas Gaara, mas que un amigo.-se sonrojo notablemente.-¿Serias mi novio?.

Por el contrario, el pelirrojo se sonrojo por completo, feliz por la confesión, sin poder hablar asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¡Hurra!.-abrazo a su pareja y mejor amigo antes de darle un beso inocente en la mejilla.-Me gustas mucho Gaara.

-Ta..también me gustas Naruto.-murmuro correspondiendo el beso, sintiendo la arena rodearlos.

Escucharon algunas risitas, frunciendo el ceño, Naruto le hace unas señas a su compañero que asintió en silencio y con unos movimientos de sus dedos los espías salieron de su escondite, que era Konan y Itachi que fruncian el ceño, Temari y Karin sonrían encantadas y Deidara con Sasori que sonreían divertidos con una cámara en sus manos.

-¡Por fin!.-grito Deidara.

-Maldición yo quería ese dinero.-se quejaba la pelilila.

-Ustedes dos, felicidades.-hablo Itachi suspirando mientras se levantaba.

Todos conversaban dejando avergonzada a la nueva pareja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Rasa estaba mirando algunos papeles, firmando algunos y rechazando otros, estaba preocupado ante la información recolectada de sus ninjas, se había encariñado con el chico zorro, de igual manera toda la aldea, había sido un buen ambiente para todos ellos, entendió a querer a su hijo menor, el fruto de su querida esposa, también le costo llevarse bien con el Ichibi, sin embargo, lo logro, ahora podían verse sin tener ganas de atacarlo, e igual manera no incomodarse por el apodo que le tenia su hijo al bijuu, jamas pensó que aquellos Jinchūriki tomaran a sus bijuu como figuras paternas, Naruto veía a Kurama como su padre, su hijo veía a Shukaku como su madre, extrañamente, como algunos creen porque fueron los únicos con contacto que tenían en su mundo, y eso lo hacia sentir mal, era su hijo, no quería apartarlo de su vida, pero por su culpa su querida esposa había fallecido al darle luz, sabía en su corazón que jamas había sido culpa de Gaara pero el duelo y el dolor le ganaban.

Escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, levantando la mirada vio a sus Jonin Nagato, Hidan y Kisame.

-Ah ya llegaron.-dejo lo que hacia para mirarlos.

-Si Kazekage.-comenzó Nagato entregándole un informe.-Hemos desviado el rastro de Naruto Uzumaki y su relación con la aldea.

-Si, también hemos escuchado a mercenarios tratando de buscar a Naruto, fueron eliminados al no ser persuadidos.-continuo Hidan con seriedad.-Demonios, ni siquiera servían para sacrificios.

Kisame bufo.-Olvidando eso, al parecer el Cuarto Hokage sigue insistiendo ante su captura, aun cuando han pasado años, no mucha gente sabe lo que pasa, menos en Konoha, hasta creen que solo hay dos niños y que son gemelos, que solo son una familia de cuatro en el clan Namikaze.  
Rasa asintió atento, no era de suponer, desde que Naruto se unió a su aldea, siempre enviaba gente a ver que información tenían o si alguien sabia de Naruto y que fuera de Konoha, los hijos de Minato eran bastante arrogantes que llegaban a disgustar, Suna jamas se volverían aliados con ellos, gracias a lo ingenioso que era Naruto ellos comenzaron a obtener mas materiales y alimentos, de igual forma estaban ganando aliados por doquier, todo gracias a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Gracias.-agradeció mirando a sus ninjas.-¿Algo mas que decir?.

-Si, el Yondaime Mizukage se dará a conocer nuevamente ya que dice sentirse completamente mejor, así que ha mandado un mensaje con usted.-dijo Nagato entregándole el sobre.

-Esta bien, gracias, pueden retirarse y vayan a descansar, no serán llamados por un tiempo.-los despidió, al estar solo miro el sobre antes de abrirlo, con lentitud comenzó a leer, al terminar sonrió.-No es un mal plan Yagura.

Con ello dejo la carta en uno de los cajones para seguir su papeleo, queriendo terminar antes e ir a la casa a celebrar con sus hijos y invitados el nuevo comienzo de los jóvenes ninjas y su aventuras.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola, siento la falta de actualización, he tenido muchos problemas en verdad para volver a escribir, las ganas que tenia antes ya no están, estoy subiendo lo poco que había podido hacer en este capitulo así que es muy corto.**

 **como he dicho no tengo ganas de escribir, primero soy de Chile y la situación de mi país no es lo mejor así que emocionalmente no estoy para escribir.**

 **segundo escribo como desahogo de mi vida de mierda, al escribir de historias como estas hacen que me olvide de mi alrededor pero en estos momentos ya no siento lo mismo ni tengo la inspiración de seguir nada.**

 **ante todo espero que disfruten del capitulo**

 **y siento la demora pero no se cuando vuelva a actualizar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Encuentros.**

Con unos días tranquilos, Naruto y su equipo esperaron a su maestro, el rubio tenia de la mano a su novio que sonreía, todos en la aldea sabían de su relación felicitándolos haciéndolos sonrojar. Los jóvenes ninjas estaban emocionados por las misiones, sabían que debían empezar de abajo como dictaba la regla, siendo que en ese grupo habían dos Jinchūriki, así que eran visto como el equipo más fuerte de la aldea.

-Naruto-sama.-hablo Jūgo mirando a su amigo.

-¿Que pasa Jūgo?.-lo miro curioso ya se había acostumbrado a el apodo de su amigo, que aunque lo intentara no le quitaba el sufijo.

-Obito-san se acerca.-dijo mirando en un punto haciendo que todos miraran, apareciendo el mencionado con la mascara.

-Bien chicos, como dicta las reglas debemos hacer algunas misiones D.-dijo suspirando como sus alumnos.-Pero si lo hacemos en corto tiempo puedo pedir de otros rangos ya que hay que demostrar que están preparados y se que loa están, sin embargo no hay excepciones para ustedes.-dicto con firmeza.

Los chicos asistieron, sabían de ante mano que eso sucedería, eran los mejores por algo, así que sin quejas hicieron, las misiones que Óbito había colocado, fueron completadas excelentes y sin complicaciones, después de un mes en ello, mejorando su ataque de equipo, Naruto ayudaba a Gaara, mientras los bijūs se molestaban entre si o se peleaban. Llego un día que cambiaron a una misión importante fuera de Sunagakure. El rubio estaba con el peli naranja, esperando a los hermanos, al estar el equipo completo esperaban a su sensei.

-Bien chicos.-apareció Óbito con su característica mascara de espiral.-Hemos recibido ayuda para el país de las olas, por parte de la hija del jefe del lugar, explicando que su padre fue en busca de ayuda y se ha tardado, esta es fácilmente de rango B que podría cambiar a rango A, si todo va bien podremos obtener un buen negocio, los quiero aquí en diez minutos en la entrada de la aldea con todo su equipaje.-ordeno.-¿Que esperan? ¡Vayan!.-grito.

-¡Si sensei!.-gritaron unísono.

Cada uno se fue a su vivienda, Naruto fue hasta su casa avisando a Chiyo que saldrían de la aldea por unos días, preparado su equipaje de forma ligera pero sin duda no olvidar lo más importante, reviso que estuviera bien sus armas de más alcance, verifico sus muñecos en su cintura, y ajusto mejor su banda de Sunagakure en su frente. Al llegar a su destino ya estaban todos listos, caminaron en dirección a su destino, Naruto escuchó la voz de Kurama diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin dejar de caminar hizo unos movimientos de mano apareciendo Suski.

-¡Naruto! ¿Que necesitas?.-pregunto el animal invocado.

-Que tal Suski, necesito que vigiles el entorno más adelante.-pidió al ver a su sensei que asentía de forma de aprobación.

-Siempre deben cuidar su entorno.-hablo el Uchiha sin detener la caminata.-Igualmente no siempre hay que apoyarse en invocaciones, pero es una forma, no olviden estar atento a todo.

Caminaban pasando por el desierto que ya estaban acostumbrados al clima, Jugo iba en silencio pero escuchaba a sus amigos, Temari conversaba con Naruto que estaba de la mano con su chico que igualmente iba en silencio pero dejaba algunos comentarios de por medio.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

En Konoha, Kakashi miraba a su equipo con decepción, había sido obligado dejar pasar a Naruko, Menma, Sasuke y a Sakura para su desgracia orden directa del Kage, los chicos eran muy insoportables, hace tiempo que no tenía relación alguna con las personas que él alguna vez admiraba, le disgustaba las peleas absurdas que tenían entre ellos, no tenían nada de trabajo en equipo, con furia miro a su lider que le ordenaba tomar el pedido de un hombre que pedía ayuda para su tierra. De igual manera, había sido porque los dos hijos de él se quejaban de lo aburrido que era las misiones de rango D, querían algo que mostrara un reto para ser los prodigios de la aldea.

Le aviso a sus alumnos para que mañana estuvieran listos por lo que sucederá. Naruko con su hermano menor fueron a su casa-mansión con euforia, allí encontraron a su madre.

-Hola mamá.-saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Oh mis amores ¿Cómo les fue?.-pregunto mientras miraba una revista.

-Saldremos a una gran aventura con Kakashi-sensei.-respondió Menma con soberbia.-Ya era que me tomaran encuentra.

-Por supuesto que si mi niño, eres un Namikaze, e hijo del hokage nadie es más importante que mis dos hijos maravillosos.-dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Ufff así podre tener a Sasuke para mi.-hablo la hija, relamiéndose los labios con lujuria.-Aunque debo de competir con la tarada de Sakura.-se quejó al final

-¡Hey! Sakura es hermosa.-opino el hermano.

-No sé cómo te enamoraste de esa loca.-protesto la chica cruzando de brazos.

-Y tú de mi mejor amigo-hace una mueca.

-Ya ya chicos, mejor prepárense sus cosas, tienen que demostrar porque son los más fuertes de la aldea de la hoja-les regaño la madre levantándose.-Mientras hacen eso iré a cocinar la cena para cuando llegue su padre les hable más de la misión.

-Esto es lo bueno de ser hijo del Kage.-dijo el peliblanco, yéndose a su habitación con rapidez, quería terminar rápido esa absurda orden de su madre.

La rubia camino tranquilamente a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras, miro unos segundo una habitación que jamás había sido ocupada en la casa, jamás había entrado allí, nadie de la familia en verdad, aun cuando tenía curiosidad lo dejaba de lado quitándole importancia, pero algo le hacía pensar que alguien más había vivido allí, cosa que sería imposible, quitando esos pensamientos absurdos siguió yendo hacia su cuarto para ver que llevaría, no sería como su tonto e impulsivo hermano que solo llevaría armas o cosas así.

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 salió de la aldea junto al hombre de la misión, no esperando ser atacados por dos hombres de la aldea de la niebla y después una lucha con mercenarios que había lastimado a su sensei al protegerlos, siendo que Menma y Sasuke atacaran impulsivamente sin darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba dando, con dificultad pudieron llegar a su destino.

Tazura los llevo a su casa, al entrar se encontraron con la hija del hombre y otras personas, los hermanos Namikaze vieron al rubio que estaba sentado junto a dos pelirrojos, tenía ojos azules que se les hacía parecido a su padre. Sakura se sonrojo al ver al rubio que lo encontró lindo. Sasuke por otro lado solo frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿Hija?¿Quiénes son ellos?.-pregunto Tazura, mirando al grupo pequeño de niños y joven con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral.

-Padre estaba tan preocupada que mande ayuda a la aldea de la Arena, ellos llegaron hoy en la mañana, y ayudaron a la gente con provisiones.-explico sonriendo un poco.-Les estaba contando la situación del lugar.

-Lo siento las molestias, me llamo Tobi y estos de aquí son mis alumnos.-se presentó el Uchiha con su apodo aunque miraba a su viejo amigo lastimado e inconsciente.-Lo llevare a descansar, y darles atención médica, señorita Tsunami ¿Me ayuda?.-pregunto mirando a la mujer que asistió y entre los dos se fueron a la parte de arriba a atender al sensei del equipo7.

Los jóvenes que estaban sentados se levantaron para presentarse, el primero fue el rubio, se notaba que el era el líder del grupo por la forma protectora que tenía en su formación del cuerpo.

-Buenas, somos el equipo 1, la chica es Temari.-dijo señalando a la rubia que asintió como saludo.-Él es Juugo.-señalo a su amigo que estaba detrás de él, al ser más alto que todos que los miraba inexpresivamente.-Y él es Gaara.-miro a su chica que miraba serio al grupo casi con molestia, gruño casi de forma animal, el rubio les sonrió sabiendo que estaba viendo a sus hermanos.-Ah y yo soy Naruto un gusto conócelos a todos.

Todos notaron que no dijo los apellidos de nadie y nadie de los nombrados lo corrigió solo aceptaron sus palabras como ciertas, era hasta perturbador para el equipo 7, pero no comentaron nada.

-Hola soy Sakura Haruno.-dijo la peli rosa sonriendo.

-Yo soy la increíble Naruko Namikaze.-se presentó la rubia sonriendo con superioridad y poniendo pose de diva.

El chico peliblanco bufo.-Soy el magnífico e insuperable Menma Namikaze disfruten de mi presencia.-sonrió con burla y superioridad mirando a la chica, que ni notaba su presencia.

-Sasuke Uchiha.-murmuro molesto el azabache.

-Y yo soy el como dirían ustedes el jefe del país de las Olas, Tazura.-dijo el hombre sonriendo un poco incómodo.

En ese silencio que se soportó a medias apareció el hijo de Tsunami y nieto de Tazura, Inari corriendo hasta llegar al rubio con marcas en sus mejillas sonriendo, sorprendiendo al dueño de la casa.

-¡Naruto-niisan! ¿Podrías mostrarme un truco tuyo de nuevo?.-pidió el chico.

El nombrado rio divertido.-Claro porque no, solo espera un segundo.-en ese momento todos vieron como un perro entraba al lugar-¿Algo que reportar Suski?.-miro a su invocación.

-Hay amenazas cubriendo los bosques ocultas Naruto-sama.-dijo serio.-Muchos olores esparcidos por toda las calles.

Los de la aldea de la arena hicieron una mueca.-Bien esperemos a que Tobi-sensei vuelva para saber qué sucederá, aún no sabemos muy bien la situación del País de las Olas.-se quejó por lo bajo, miro a sus amigos antes de mirar al niño.-Chicos yo saldré unos minutos, cuiden a Tazura y Tsunami, cualquier amenaza será notara por sensei.

Asintió Karin y Temari, Gaara asintió sin ganas, mientras Juugo lo seguía para salir del hogar, era algo esperado por los chicos de la arena, donde estaba Naruto o donde fuera el chico peli naranja lo seguía como guarda espalda pero hasta daba más tranquilidad a sus jóvenes mentes, aun sabiendo que Naruto sabia como cuidarse solo.

Luego de unos minutos donde nadie se hablaba entre sí, bajaron la mujer del hogar y el sensei de la aldea de la arena, diciendo que Kakashi mejorara dentro de unas horas, en la preparación del almuerzo, Tazura hablo contaba sobre la situación y por qué la pedirá de ayuda contando los problemas con un hombre llamado Gato y como les quitaba todo su dinero y si ellos pudieran construir el puente, podrían tener mejores comercios, pero eran detenidos por aquel hombre mencionado, de igual manera, al desobedecer mato al esposo de su hija y padre de su nieto, matándolos de hambre, entre otras cosas.

-Ya veo, bueno no tenemos problemas en ayuda, con Naruto y Gaara terminaremos muy rápido la construcción, además mis demás alumnos protegerán cada ciudadano del lugar.-dijo el azabache divertido, haciendo sonreír a sus alumnos.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro?.-dijo inseguro el hombre.

-Nosotros, bueno, mis alumnos no son cualquier equipo, son el equipo 1, es decir el mejor y llamado como el equipo especial de la aldea de la arena, son completamente calificados para cumplir órdenes como la matanza si es necesario.-dijo comenzando a hablar más seriamente.-Además estaré yo cuidando tanto a los ciudadanos como a mis alumnos, si no fuera por eso, estaría preocupado de mis alumnos Naruto y Juugo, pero el primero es uno de los más fuertes para su edad, ya tiene un gran respeto en la aldea y sé que estará a alerta de cualquier cosa, de la misma manera, Juugo, cuida y protegerá a Naruto, es como lo llamamos nosotros su guardaespaldas.-rio por lo bajo haciendo reír a Temari.

Justo cuando estaban sirviendo el almuerzo volvió a entrar el rubio con su amigo y Inari que reía contento, el ambiente era tenso, Naruto sentía la mirada de dos personas en particular pero las ignoro, en vez de eso, se tiraba mimos con su novio, su sensei los llevo después de la comida afuera a conversar de la misión adquirida.

Dando ideas de los planes que se podían hacer y aceptando que tendremos invasores de la aldea de la hoja, cosa que todos sabían la historia de su líder, porque para todos el rubio y portador del bijuu de las nueve cola era el líder del grupo junto con su sensei, por su experiencia en batallas y otras cosas que habían pasado tiempo atrás. Cuando lo decidieron prefirieron tomar ese día como descanso, los jóvenes prefirieron dar una vuelta por el lugar y ayudando a las personas que eran golpeadas por los secuaces del Gato. Cuando estaba oscureciendo volvieron a la casa de Tazura, al entrar riendo el Uzumaki, se detuvo al sentir una mirada, al levantar la suya choco con una que hace años no veía, sonrió como nunca, abrazando al hombre que ya esperaba ese abrazo de igual manera.

-Te extrañe nii-san.-murmuro por lo bajo sabiendo que el otro lo escucharía.

-Yo igual Naruto.-le respondió sonriendo sabiendo que nadie lo vería por su máscara.

El equipo 7 estaba más que confundido por la reacción de su sensei, este era muy frio y serio todos los días y no habla mucho con todo el mundo, más de lo normal, soportaba a algunos por lo que ellos sabían de él, pero en ese momento había un cambio en el común sensei que ellos conocían, todo el mundo allí presentía que las cosas se volverían complicadas, los dos Namikaze no dejaban de mirar al rubio de otro equipo, tenían dudas pero no podían creer nada y pensaron que solo era coincidencia.

Como se les esperaba una misión llena de incomodidad y molestia pero sobre todo confusa, más para el equipo 7 que para el equipo 1.


End file.
